


Breaking hearts

by DamnItzAmb



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Big brother Jumin, Brother Zen, Fanboy V, M/M, Protective Jaehee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItzAmb/pseuds/DamnItzAmb
Summary: Seven loves Yoosung but Yoosung gets with MC. Everything goes downhill from there.This is my first Mystic Messenger fanfiction. I hope you all like it.





	Breaking hearts

Seven spun around and around on his desk chair. He had an annoyed look on his face. Yoosung was always talking to MC and not him! "It isn't fair! I knew Yoosung first!" Seven fumed;  just before he fell off the chair. 

"...Ow..." Seven mumbled as he laid on the floor. He sighed and closed his eyes, imaging Yoosung's soft hair and cute face. Seven smiled and almost fell asleep when his phone started ringing. He jumped up, thinking that it might be Yoosung, but was disappointed when it was just MC. Seven sighed and picked up.

"Hey Seven." MC's soft voice said. Seven flinched. "Hey MC. What ya doing?" Seven tried to keep the hate out of his voice. "I was just talking to Yoosung-" Seven had to stop himself from growling. "-And he asked me to be his girlfriend!" MC squealed. Seven felt his heart break and tears gathered I his eyes. "What did you say?" Seven asked. "Yes, of course!" "I'm happy for you two..." Seven managed to say without crying. "Thanks! I have to go. I'll talk to ya later. Bye!" MC hung up.

Seven dropped to the floor as tears fell from his eyes. "Why?" Seven whispered as he continued to sob. Seven was just about to throw his phone when it started ringing. This time it was Jumin. Seven instantly picked up.

"Are you ok?" Was the first thing that Jumin said. Seven smiled. Jumin may act mean but he is actually really nice. "Ye-" "Don't lie to me." Jumin cut him off. Seven sighed. "It hurts..." If it was anyone else Seven would be embarrassed but it was Jumin Han, his older brother figure.

"Forget him. V is coming to my house. You and Zen come too." Jumin said calmly. "Really?" Seven was shocked. "Yes. Be here by 5. I'll call Zen." With that Jumin hung up. Seven looked at his phone for a minute before grinning. V, Jumin said Zen were the only ones who know that Seven had a crush on Yoosung and , as V would say, they all shipped it.

Seven looked at the clock. 4:30. He practically ran out the door, not  kowing that he would never get to Jumin's house.


End file.
